


Day 6: Blindfolded

by Cup_aTea



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light BDSM, M/M, Praise Kink, Praise Kink Clint, Temperature Play, Unbeta'd, pre-negotiated scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: The edges of the blindfold were smooth and soft against his face.  Bucky had situated it just right so that it wouldn’t interfere with his hearing aids.  Clint knelt on the bed, almost swaying with anticipation.  His knees were far enough apart to give Steve and Bucky easy access.“So beautiful for us, sweetheart.”  A hand ran through his hair, pushing it back from his forehead.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952779
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Day 6: Blindfolded

The edges of the blindfold were smooth and soft against his face. Bucky had situated it just right so that it wouldn’t interfere with his hearing aids. Clint knelt on the bed, almost swaying with anticipation. His knees were far enough apart to give Steve and Bucky easy access to his cock and balls. There were cuffs on his wrists, but they hung loose by his side.

“So beautiful for us, sweetheart.” A hand ran through his hair, pushing it back from his forehead.

Clint had been hard since since they started carefully undressing him, and now his cock twitched against his thigh.

“So responsive,” Steve’s voice said. 

A fingernail flicked his nipple and Clint whimpered.

“So good, sweetheart.”

Steve tipped his chin up and kissed him possessively. Clint leaned into it and tried to follow when Steve pulled back. Bucky chuckled beside them.

They shuffled in front of Clint. He could hear them kiss and he shifted restlessly at the wet, soft noises they made. It was a struggle to keep his hands at his sides as he listened.

Bucky murmured something low in Steve’s ear, too low for Clint to catch, and then they both chuckled. Clint whined.

“Oh sweetheart, did you think we’d forgotten you?” Bucky teased, his voice coming closer.

“How could we forget you when you’re here looking so pretty for us?” Steve added.

Clint bit his lip to hold back the needy noise in his throat.

“He looks so desperate for us, Stevie. Look at his cock dribbling all over his leg. Can’t hold yourself back, can you sweetheart?”

Clint shook his head furiously. Bucky gave a fond laugh.

“Well, how ’bout this then?”

The touch along his inner thigh made Clint gasp and startle. It was bright cold, and it trailed a wet path down his leg. When it reached his knee, warm fingers swirled it lazily in circles.

“How’s that feel, sweetheart?” Bucky said behind him.

“Cold,” Clint said. The fingers started tapping the ice in a dotted line up his opposite thigh, and Clint was aware of his body breaking out in goosebumps all over.

The ice pressed in near the juncture of his thigh and stayed there long enough that he wanted to twist away. Then the ice disappeared and a hot mouth covered the same spot. Clint’s hips jerked forward and he moaned loudly. Bucky chuckled behind him, but Clint was too focused on the hot touch on his thigh to notice. Steve—it must have been Steve—sucked his skin and worried it with his teeth, and Clint wanted desperately to see the mark he was leaving there.

After a moment, Steve’s mouth retreated, and Clint panted at the loss. The air felt cool on his marked skin. He whined, wishing he could see or touch the mark that Steve had left.

Firm metal fingers grasped his hair and turned his head a little. A thumb pressed his mouth open.

“Suck on it for me, baby?”

An ice cube was slid between his lips, held by two warm fingers, and Clint lapped at them with his tongue.

“Suck on it like you would suck on me,” Steve said.

Clint did his best to follow, even as the ice kept melting between Steve’s finger and dripping into his mouth. He sucked and laved at it until his lips were getting numb. Bucky’s fingers were scratching lightly at his scalp, anchoring him.

The fingers withdrew, taking the last of the ice with them, and Clint hung there for a moment in limbo. Then his head was being tilted up and a hot tongue was licking into his mouth. It curled around his own and thrust into his mouth, chasing away the cold. Clint whimpered in his lovers’ grasp. The mouth pulled away.

“So beautiful, sweetheart,” Steve said roughly.

“Touch yourself for us, sweetheart,” Bucky said.

Clint turned his head, trying to follow the voice. 

Bucky shuffled up behind him. His chest pressed against Clint’s back, his legs bracketed Clint’s thighs. His hands grasped Clint’s own, and for a moment his thumbs traced the edge of the cuffs. 

Then he brought Clint’s right hand to his cock, closed their hands around it, and began to stroke. Clint’s head fell back on Bucky’s shoulder as Bucky circled their thumbs under the head of Clint’s cock. Cool lube was dripped onto their hands making him shiver.

“Thank you for letting us see you like this, baby,” Bucky crooned.

Clint could only imagine how he must look for them, spread wide and waiting for the next touch.

“Keep touching yourself,” Bucky said, pulling back.

Clint murmured something in objection, but Steve’s hand reached out next to tighten his grip on his cock.

“You’re going to make yourself come for us, babe. As soon as you’re ready,” Steve said.

Clint panted at the idea and the commanding tone of Steve’s voice, and slowly, he started to stroke his cock again. 

“That’s it, sweetheart. You’re so good for us.”

Clint moaned and moved faster, wanting to know he could be good for them.

A hand touched his shoulder blade and nails scraped fives lines down his sensitive skin. His hips bucked and then again as a piece of ice was applied to the marks and cold water dripped down his back.

“Fuck, please,” he finally begged.

The ice was removed and he flinched as it touched his chest next. It circled around first one nipple and then the other.

“Are you ready to come like this, sweetheart?” Steve asked. “With just our hands and our voices getting your there?”

“Yes, Steve. Bucky. Please,” Clint whispered as that damned ice kept circling his skin.

The ice left and then cold metal fingers were pinching his nipple. Clint yelped, then keened as a hot mouth pressed over it to lave the skin there. He was so close now, he could feel his orgasm rising, nearly ready to break free. 

“Touch yourself, sweetheart. Come.”

Clint jerked his cock and after a few more strokes, he was coming, his body bending in on itself as come spurted from his cock in long ribbons.

He was panting when he came back to himself, and warm arms were around him, tilting him down to lie on the bed.

The blindfold was edged up just a little, just enough to start letting light back in. Bucky’s arms were wrapped around him — he could tell by the contrast between the unyielding metal and the softer muscle that it was Bucky. Clint sat in that thought for a little while until a shadow dimmed the little sliver of light he had.

It was Steve, back with a warm wet cloth that he dragged over Clint’s skin. Any other day, Clint would have said it was soft, but after so many minutes without his sight, he thought he could feel every fiber in the cloth. Steve was gentle, but even so Clint’s hips twisted tried to pull away as Steve cleaned his oversensitized cock.

“So good for us, Clint,” Bucky said. His metal hand dropped down to span over Clint’s hip, giving him an anchor.

Steve finally finished and slid into the sheets along side them.

“Was it good for you, Clint?” he said, his fingers combing through Clint’s tousled hair.

Clint nodded, trying to nuzzle Steve’s wrist.

“Thank you for giving us your sight, baby. It’s so precious to us,” Steve whispered.

Bucky echoed the sentiment with a kiss on Clint’s shoulder.

“You take good care of it,” Clint said thickly, looking for words. “You take good care of me. So I don’t mind if you have it for a while.”

“So good for us,” Steve murmured, stroking Clint’s hair.

Bucky’s arms tightened, just a little.

“Pictures?” Clint said, remembering something he’d meant to ask before they started. “Did you get pictures this time?”

“Oh, we did sweetheart,” Bucky said. “You know how Stevie here’s the artist. He’s got a few of you looking thoroughly debauched.”

He pressed a hot, open mouthed kiss to Clint’s throat. Clint moaned lowly.

“Soon,” Steve said with a laugh. 

He edged the blindfold up a little higher and Clint blinked at the dim light of the room. Steve and Bucky shifted and surrounded him with their arms, holding him and talking to him softly as he came back to himself. The cuffs stayed on, and the blindfold gradually came off, and Clint stayed right where he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had had a bit more time with this one, but it's kinktober, and I've been actually sick the last couple days, so here we are. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
